


Paper. Clip.

by alyse



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Paper was a tease.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper. Clip.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/)/[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/profile)[ **mmom**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/).

  
**Title:** Paper. Clip.  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Anthropomorfic  
 **Genre:** Crack!fic  
 **Pairing:** Paper/Paperclip unrequited longing. And wanking in a paperclip fashion.  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** ~350  


-o-

Paper was a tease, with its smooth lines and crisp, sharp edges. It was so **thin** as well, lucky thing, and all Paperclip could do was huddle in its dark, crowded little box with its fellow metallic objects, shoved into the side of the desk tidy where it could only dream of attracting Paper's attention.

Sometimes it thought about Paper's sleek form, and how it compared to Paperclip's own, all twisted up and bent double with envy. It couldn't even **dream** of being worthy of something as pristine and untouched as Paper. It had heard the rumours, of course, the ones that suggested that Paper wasn't quite as pristine as it appeared. How it had wild tattoo parties with Printer; how it would let Pen soil and blot it, use it and discard it like so much scrap; how, sometimes, in the deep, dark recesses of the corner of the room, it would let Shredder take it apart in some twisted game of pain and pleasure.

But those little whispers didn't stop Paperclip from feeling guilty about thinking the things that it shouldn't. Like how it would feel to have Paper's thin edges slide between Paperclip's folds. How it would feel to press its bends against Paper's smooth, white surfaces and leave its imprint behind, dimples that said 'Paperclip was here'.

And darker thoughts, too, ones that **were** fuelled by Stationery gossip. Ones about taking on more than just **one** piece of Paper at a time: two maybe, or three, or ten, or an entire notelet's worth, all sliding between its wires until Paperclip was stretched wide open, unable to take it, pinging across the room with a metallic shriek of pleasure.

Its bends would tingle after those thoughts, and it would rub its wires together just to stretch out that sensation. Hold onto that feeling for as long as possible as it came down from its perfect, steely high, shivers of pleasure and shame still surging through its 25mm length.

Paper was a tease, and one of these days that teasing would bend Paperclip quite out of shape.

The end


End file.
